


I See You (Only You)

by AlecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cuddles and smut, M/M, Magnus is one hell of a bottom for his Alexander, Magnus thinks Alec is really beautiful and well he's not wrong, Top Alec, and so does Magnus Bane, literally that is all this is, morning malec is the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: Leisurely, Magnus dips his head down, kissing Alec on the lips and drawing his lower lip gently in between his own. Alec hums softly in satisfaction. They move their mouths against each other slowly, relishing in the simple pleasure of kissing. When they separate, Alec is wearing a brilliant smile that makes his eyes crinkle; and suddenly Magnus can't breathe, because Alec is laying under him, with this stunning smile and looking at him like he's the only thing in the universe that matters. All he can do is look, and look and look at the beautiful creature laying before him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little sunlight to combat these dark times. I hope this tiny drabble brings a smile to your face. Enjoy.

It's early when Magnus wakes up, the first streaks of light are starting to peak through the curtains and the alarm on his beside hasn't yet gone off. He glances to his left and he sees Alec still sleeping peacefully beside him. It isn't often that Magnus wakes up before his boyfriend, much preferring to sleep in at least past 10 am. Usually he would be grumpy about waking this early but he can't really complain, having the time to admire his beautiful lover while he is completely at peace.

Magnus turns over quietly, turning to face Alec completely, smiling lightly as he drinks in his boyfriend's form. He is lying on his stomach, face smushed into the pillow he's hugging, and really it's too cute for Magnus to handle. So he slides his eyes downward and Alec must have kicked the blankets off himself at some point during the night, because they are pooled around his waist, barely covering, in Magnus' opinion, his scrumptious ass.

His smile broadens as he tears his eyes away from his lover's ass and glances at Alec's elegant neck, littered in love bites and lipstick as a result to Magnus. He really is a beautiful sight. Magnus would be completely content with staring at him all morning, but he knows he can't. He has about an hour before Alec's alarm will go off and they will have to start the day. He knows now that he must cherish this next hour and it will be the only quiet moment they will have with each other for probably the entire day. Between them looking for Jace, Alec managing the Institute and Magnus' clients, they barely have time to be together and let alone to breathe. Magnus is going to be damn sure to make this quiet hour count.

He moves closer to Alec, settling himself over him, straddling the back of his legs carefully to not wake him up. He arranges himself so he's hovering over Alec's broad, muscled back. He then starts to trail soft kisses down his spine, reveling in the way Alec shivers lightly in his sleep. He continues with his ministrations until he feels Alec shift and let out a quiet hum of satisfaction.

"Hmmmm, good morning Alexander," Magnus whispers, nuzzling the back of Alec's neck, prompting a tiny giggle from his boyfriend. Who instead of replying, proceeds to bury his face deeper into the pillow.

This makes Magnus laugh softly, nipping lightly at his lover's shoulders. Alec moans into the pillows, shifting his hips slightly, still not turning over or speaking. This makes Magnus pout, so in retaliation, he sucks a particularly hard bruise into Alec's skin, making him jut his hips forward, his yelp of surprise turning into a moan.

Magnus grins, until Alec pushes his ass upwards, hitting his growing erection just right, pulling a loud moan from his throat.

He's just about to thrust down when Alec _finally_ turns over, dislodging him a bit until he's sprawled messily over Alec. He rights himself quickly, letting himself hover over his boyfriend, faces an inch apart. He tries to be annoyed at this unexpected action but there is a bright, teasing smile on Alexander's face and he can’t help but smile in return.

"Hi," Alec whispers, tilting his head up a little and kissing him on the nose.

Magnus smiles at the action, and replies, "hello darling."

Leisurely, Magnus dips his head down, kissing Alec on the lips and drawing his lower lip gently in between his own. Alec hums softly in satisfaction. They move their mouths against each other slowly, relishing in the simple pleasure of kissing. Finally Alec opens up, tilting his head slightly and deepens the kiss. They stay like that for awhile, languidly exploring each other's mouths.

When they separate, Alec is wearing a brilliant smile that makes his eyes crinkle; and suddenly Magnus can't breathe, because Alec is laying under him, with this _stunning_ smile and looking at him like he's the only thing in the universe that matters. All he can do is look, and look and look at the beautiful creature laying before him. It's too much, Magnus has never in his many, many years felt this overwhelmed. _He loves it._

He is so distracted by his feelings that he doesn't notice Alec hooking his ankle around his, and using it as leverage to flip them over.

One moment he's hovering over his lover, hands on his either side of his face, and the next he's flat on his back with Alec over him, and wow the view is even better. The morning sun, now stronger, creeping through his curtains, creating a halo around his beautiful boyfriend, making him look as angelic as ever. He lets out a squeak of surprise as Alec pushes him into the mattress kissing him sweetly.

Once recovered, Magnus immediately kisses back, moaning at the feel of Alec's tongue once again licking into his mouth. Magnus feels this intense need to get closer, to let himself get lost in Alec's light and be overwhelmed by the purity of this moment. He winds his arms around Alec's shoulders, his legs sneaking around his waist, pulling him in closer. Alec thrusts against him slowly and seductively and Magnus arches up into him. 

They continue to move against each other lazily, in no rush, content to completely submerge themselves in each other.

Alec is clutching him tightly to his chest, possessive and loving, as he trails soft opened-mouthed kisses down Magnus' neck; Magnus knows in that very moment that without a doubt he will be glad to surrender everything to this man. Anything Alec asks for Magnus will be glad to move heaven and hell to get it for him. His is completely his. 

Faintly he realizes that he has never felt quite this way for anyone, anyone but Alexander in all his years. It should scare him, but instead all he feels is enormously lucky to be able to call Alec his own, he is so grateful that he has the chance to love this man and he will spend as much as time lets him to prove that. It is that thought there that spurs him on. Suddenly slow isn't enough anymore, he wants more, he wants it _all._

"Fuck, Alexander, I need you inside me, _please,_ " Magnus all but begs, making Alec groan against his throat and grind down into him harder.

With a snap of his fingers, he conjures a bottle of lube, too distracted to look for it on the nightstand and squirts some into his hand. He reaches in-between their bodies, grabbing Alec's thick erection, stroking it fast and hard while simultaneously slicking himself up.

" _By the angel,_ Magnus, don't stop," Alec moans, thrusting roughly into his hand, his previous soft kisses becoming desperate love bites against his throat. When he sucks on a particularly sensitive part of Magnus' neck he can't help but fuck up, cock grazing Alec's abs deliciously. He knows they are both dangerously close to the edge, but Magnus wants Alec to fuck him, he _needs_ him to.

Magnus lets out a breathy laugh, "If we keep going like this I fear things won't last very long, and darling, _I really want you to come inside me."_

Alec moans out desperately and together they guide his cock to Magnus' already lubed up entrance. He pauses for a second, looking deeply into Magnus' eyes, and pushes in. They both moan as Alec enters him, it feels _so fucking good._ Magnus, even after they've done this many times, has never felt this full, _this complete._ He hisses out in satisfaction as Alec starts to thrust deeply into him, and sends a wave of magic through his lover.

Alec shivers in response, thrusts gaining in speed and strength, hitting Magnus' prostate every time making him see stars. They're both close, Alec's thrusts start to become erratic and Magnus can do nothing but moan at the feel of his lover pounding deeply inside him.

They reach their release together. Moans of each other's named whispered against each other's mouths.

They let themselves come down slowly, clinging to each other. Alec carefully slips out and Magnus cleans them up quickly with his magic.

Alec hovers over him for a moment before relaxing on top of him, effectively pining Magnus under him. They lay there for a while as their breathing slows, content to bask in the afterglow.

"I'm sleepy again," Alec whispers into neck, as he curls around Magnus.

"Hmmmm then let's go back to bed sweetheart, being a little late never hurt anyone," Magnus replies, chest overflowing with warm love. Distantly he thinks it's too early for love, but he doesn't care. He never followed time's rules anyway.

Alec hums in agreement, eyes closing as he snuggles further into Magnus. 

Just as Magnus is about to drift off, he hears a soft whisper of what sounds like “I love you" whispered against his skin. And Magnus can't help but think to himself, _this, this is my happy ending._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and remember, never ever give up. Stand tall and fight back, Be strong, you are not alone. I believe in you. Also please if you want to scream, rant or just talk about Malec or anything my twitter is @/ DIRECTORACKLES.


End file.
